A work machine operator typically interfaces with a work machine using an input device such as, for example, a joystick. The joystick may provide motion along an x-axis and a y-axis. The joystick may also include other input mechanisms, such as, for example, one or more buttons and/or a trigger. The operator may control and orchestrate the motion of a work tool mounted on a linkage on the work machine by manipulating the joystick, the buttons, and/or the trigger. Accordingly, the work machine can perform its functions only when the operator's hands are on the joystick.
Modern work machines include electronic displays that provide information to the operator. These displays often include keys, switches, and/or buttons that allow the operator to set a mode of operation or to enter data into the work machine. To control the display, the operator must remove his hands from the joystick to push the buttons or move the switches on the display. Accordingly, any input of information into the display requires that the operator release the joystick.
One example of a typical display for a work machine is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0001751 to Ogura et al. The '751 application discloses a display device and a display controller for construction machinery. The described device includes a display unit, a control unit, and joystick inputs. As shown in FIG. 2 of the '751 application, the joysticks are separate from the display, which includes buttons for inputting data. As described above, such a configuration requires an operator to remove his hands from the joystick to input data, or retrieve data on the display.
This type of work machine display may lead to inefficiencies in a work process. For example, the work process of the operator may be interrupted when the operator removes his hands from the joystick to input or manipulate data on the display screen. Further, the operator's rhythm of operation may be interrupted when the operator removes his hands from the joystick, which may also slow down the work process.
The present invention overcomes one or more of the problems in the prior art.